


Find You

by MalecCrazedAuthor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ruelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/pseuds/MalecCrazedAuthor
Summary: A fanvid to "Find You" by Ruelle, contains spoilers from the sneak-peek scene released for 2x15.





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This video really needs more footage from 2x15 and I will probably edit it to include that once the episode airs, but I couldn't wait to make it.

You can [reblog this video at TUMBLR](https://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com/post/162524536625/)

**Author's Note:**

> Dish Shadowhunters with me at [maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com](http://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com).


End file.
